


Watching and Dreaming

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, unfinished series with no certainty if it will ever be completed.

~~

Half hidden in one of the dark recesses that could be found all along the station's corridors, he watched as Hunt's team walked past, the bulk that was the man himself in the lead. But it wasn't Hunt that he was interested in. It was the slighter man at Hunt's elbow, half shouting and gesticulating wildly trying to make a point to an obviously uninterested Hunt, that caught and held his attention.

Everything he saw and learnt about this man fascinated him. Even hearing the rumours that the new DI was a few cards short of a full deck hadn't put him off. He might have been a nutter but the man obviously had a brilliant mind when it came to policing if the results that A Division was showing was any indication. And he wanted a man like that on his team.

It didn't hurt that just the sight of that leather jacket swinging behind him as he walked away was enough to heat his blood. Those captivating dark eyes, flashing now as he fought with Hunt, that heart stopping swagger which perfectly showcased the obscenely pert bottom under tight trousers and that mobile mouth that sneered at him so appealingly. It was enough to make a grown man cry.

Tyler was like an inferno raging through the station and he wanted to be close and bask in his radiant heat. The all consuming fire in his eyes when his emotions were up, the way he flung himself fully into his work and didn't back down from arguing with Hunt when he thought Hunt was wrong.

All of these combined to make him want Tyler, badly, in every way.

The few encounters they'd had hadn't been good. Each time it had been CID against RCS, so they'd been on opposite sides of the fence and with tempers high, words and fists had been flying in short order. He doubted that Tyler had had a good impression of him even before those incidents, especially with Hunt and his grudge, but then, maybe if they had some time to talk, he'd be able to convince Tyler, no, Sam, that he wasn't what Hunt made him out to be.

Hunt didn't deserve him. The brute wouldn't know how to appreciate and treat a fine specimen that Sam obviously was. Sam looked liked the type who would appreciate fine wine and food, good art and good company, not like Hunt, who's idea of a good time was probably fish and chips and a booze up at the pub. He really wanted to get to know Sam better and had seriously considered asking him out to dinner, an art show, and then who knows what could follow after that. He was certain that once he had exposed Sam to his suave charm, without Hunt there, that Sam and he would get along very well indeed.

All of which was impossible of course. Hunt was ridiculously possessive of his team, especially his D.I., and he still hadn't worked out if an opportunity to try to get into Tyler's very tight pants was worth getting beaten up by that overgrown ape. 

So he settled for watching Tyler at the station, enough to fuel his nighttime dreams and for now, that was enough. That is, until he figured out a way to safely entice Tyler away from Hunt and CID, and to RCS and himself, as Tyler's new DCI and lover.

~~


End file.
